


Roses and Sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Drabble, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, changbin is whipped, changlix, felix is small flustered boy, felix loves flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: changlix drabble
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 19





	Roses and Sugar

Lee Felix was in love with flowers. That isn't an exaggeration-he thought about his flower shop and different types of pretty flowers, arrangements, and generally cute flower stuff all the time. He'd owned said shop for years, and it'd been his dream since he was little. He constantly had a flower crown on top of his blonde hair, and he wore blue contacts for the "aesthetic." (he didn't think having brown eyes was "cute enough with all the colorful flowers," to quote him directly.)   
He heard a bell ring from the front of the small shop, and he went to the desk, his eyes lit up. a slightly below average height boy with black hair and clad in entirely colorless clothes met his gaze. He immediately flashed a smile to contrast the boy's dead expression.  
"Hi, I'm Felix! You can call me 'Lix. This is my flower shop! What'll you be needing today, sir?" Felix quickly greeted him and waved, repeating what he'd memorized.  
"Changbin. So, what kinda flowers means 'go die in a ditch, you stupid whore?'," Changbin put his hand on the desk, saying something so ridiculous in a nonchalant and monotone voice.   
"Oh, um-I believe chrysanthemums and aconites will serve that purpose!" Felix kept his smile on his lips and nodded.  
"So, pretty boy, how much will a few Chewbaccas and pinecones cost?" the newly smiling boy asked.  
"I'll find out once I get them! It's an after the choosing thing," Felix answered.  
Felix could feel his cheeks stinging, but he tried to keep his composure. He didn't let his smile waver even slightly, and he went into the back of the store to grab what Changbin needed. The words 'pretty boy' admittedly stuck in his head and made his ears ring. Changbin's grin that grew on his face when he said it didn't help. He grabbed a few chrysanthemums and aconites, along with a rose or two. (How cute he found the older boy may or may not have affected the said decision.) He made his way back to the front with the boy's flowers. He placed them on the desk and smiled at him again, slightly shyer.  
"Here are your flowers! Uhm-uh, that'll be 15.99 because it's a full thing... Oh, also, thanks for coming! I hope I see you again!" Felix smiled and passed the flowers to him.  
"Preferably, can I see you again this Saturday at the coffee shop down the street? Also, thanks for the flowers," Changbin took out his wallet and gave Felix the money, flashing a small smile and heading off.  
"Uh,-Uhm, sir! Sir! When are we meeting up? You don't even know my name!" Felix yelled, immediately flustered.  
"Are you free at 3 PM? I'll be just off work then. You did tell me your name, 'Lix," Changbin asked him.  
"Sorry, I was-uh-a little flustered! I'm free! I'll see you!" Felix waved him goodbye.  
He'd be lying if he said he didn't have butterflies waiting for Saturday.

"Woah, you're dressed up, aren't you?" Chan noticed how Felix had put more effort into his appearance than normal.  
"Yeah. I'm gonna go meet up with someone," Felix looked in a mirror in the bathroom and brushed his hair.  
"Ooh, Lixie is going on a date?" Chan teased and laughed at him.  
"No! I mean, maybe, but it's none of your business!" Felix got embarrassed and went red.  
"Who's your new boyfriend?~" Chan dragged out the d longer than necessary.   
Felix pushed him and head out to the coffee shop.  
He looked around and around and-oh look, it's Changbin! He waved to him and sat at his booth.  
"Hi, 'Lix. You still have a flower crown on!" Changbin smiled, "Did you order yet?"  
"Oh, I'm not thirsty," Felix returned the smile and looked him in the eye.  
"You sure?" Changbin asked.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS ISNT FINISHED SHSKJ I GAVE UP


End file.
